borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot
Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot is the second downloadable content pack for Borderlands. The DLC has been released for the Xbox 360 and will be available January 7th, 2010 for the PS3, with no word on the PC release date.Second Borderlands DLC around the corner (fragland.net)Borderlands' Second DLC Title, Price, Release Date Revealed- AND STORAGE! - The Jon Venture (sfx-360.com) Features *Three new Riot Arenas *Bank to store items *Two additional skill points as mission rewardsNew DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *New game mode ** "Think ODST's 'Firefight' or Gears of War's 'Horde Mode.' Cash, prizes and competition! It's like Smash TV in coop FPS, but in the Borderlands."Borderlands Expands Again With Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot [Update - borderlands - Kotaku] (kotaku.com) ** The 3 arenas, labled as 1, 2 and 3 above their doors, consist of 5 rounds. Each round consisting of 5 waves. Once you complete those three arenas (Small Tournament) the curtain will open in the main area of the Underdome. Beyond the curtain lies the same 3 arenas, but with 20 rounds for each one. So get your friends and your best guns and expect a long day of achievment hunting. Tagline "Are you god's gift to gun fights? Think you're the best? Wanna prove it? Then help us celebrate the grand opening of Marcus Bank (a subsidiary of Marcus Corp) by killing hundreds and hundreds of people in Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, the only competitive arena around where your next of kin can be assured that you're coming back famous... or not at all. (All proceeds are kept by us)"Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot (Official site) Plot Few details have been released about the plot, but the gameplay will include three new Riot Mode arenas where players will fight AI-controlled enemies (PvE) in singleplayer or multiplayer. The expansion starts with a mission entitled "Prove Yourself" in which the player must complete all three arenas. Mechanics Each round consists of 5 waves. #'Starter wave:' This is a relatively easy mixture of everything you will fight in the next couple of rounds. #'Gun wave:' Every enemy will have weapons. No skags or psychos, just regular bandits/brutes or Lance. #'Horde wave:' Psychos - lots and lots of psychos. All types (regular, burning, badass, and midget). #'Badass wave:' Dont be intimidated. Few of the enemies are actually badass variants, but each will come with a couple of smaller equivalents; bandits are upgraded to brutes, Lance Infantry are upgraded to Engineers etc. #'Boss wave:' A random boss is selected for you to fight, a well as a few henchmen. These include Nine-Toes, Bone Head, Baron Flynt, Hanz and Franz, Master McCloud, King Wee Wee, Reaver, Sledge, One-Eyed Jack, Taylor Kobb. :*A random selection of weapons will appear at the bottom of Moxxi's tower once you defeated the boss and his henchmen. You will have about ten seconds before the weapons disappear again. :*Nine-Toes always spawns with his skags Pinky & Digit Every round will increase in difficulty. Power-ups/Modifiers will be introduced: *One modifier after the first round *Two after the forth round *Three after the ? round *All Four after the ? round Examples are listed below. Naked: You have no shields, but slowly regenerate health. Vampire: Your health constantly goes down, but can be refilled by killing an enemy. Body Shots: Crits do less damage. Headshot(s?): Crits do more damage, evereything else does less. Beef Cake: Enemies have more health. Dodgeball: Enemies actively dodge your attacks. ''-weapon-'' Round: A random weapon type is chosen. That type does more damage and everything else does less. High Speed: Players and enemies move faster. Loaded: Enemies have larger magazines. Spastic: Enemies move and reload faster. Get Some Air: Low gravity. Ironhide: Enemies have better shields. Close Combat: Players will be less accurate, but will do more damage. Elemental Challenge: Elemental attacks will work better, normal attacks will do worse Hot Potato: ??? Kick A*%: Enemies will deal more damage. If a player fails to get a second wind in a multiplayer game, he will respawn in the Penalty Box on top of Moxxi's tower. The player will be stuck up there, but can still help the rest of the team; (sniper rifles and rocket launchers seem to be the best choice here). The player will spawn at the bottom once the wave is finished, or the entire party is wiped out. Screenshots Achievements The trophy list from a PS3 update reveals the following new achievements, probably associated with the new DLC.DLC Added: Borderlands (ps3trophies.org)Trophy List Hints at More DLC Coming for Borderlands - borderlands - Kotaku (kotaku.com) * Small Tournament Completed the lesser challenge in all 3 coliseums * Hell-Burbia Completed the larger challenge in the Hell-Burbia coliseum * The Angelic Ruins Completed the larger challenge in The Angelic Ruins coliseum * The Gully Completed the larger challenge in The Gully coliseum * Big Tournament Completed each of the larger challenges in all 3 coliseums Trivia * The title "Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot" is highly likely to be a reference to "Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome". * In the picture with the tuxedo-styled Claptrap you can see at the bottom of the ramp a bounty board. * As seen in the videos above in the bad-ass wave video there will come different factions in this video you see etc. a bad-ass bruiser fighting a guardian making things more or less easier. * In the trailer for the DLC, when Moxxi's first husband is shown, the Konami Code runs across the screen, shooting the guy. * While playing in the tournaments you can occasionally hear the audience cheer "Heyo!" which is the famous saying of Steve the bandit. * References See also *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot (Official Site) *Official press release, New DLC Announcement: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot! - Gearboxity - Gearbox Software Community Portal (gearboxity.com) *UPDATE: Next 'Borderlands' DLC Encourages 6-Hour Marathon Sessions » MTV Multiplayer (multiplayerblog.mtv.com) *Borderlands: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Impressions - Xbox 360 feature - at IGN (xboxlive.ign.com) *Entering Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, Borderlands' DLC #2 (destructoid.com) Category:Add-on Content Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot